


Belong

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, a little angst in the beginning but it ends really happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jonghyun finds himself wanting to show off his husband to the room who thinks him to be his best friend only when their song comes on at his sister's wedding.





	Belong

           As the first note played over the speakers Jonghyun’s heart ached a little. His eyes drifted from the cousin he was half listening to, across the dance floor to where he knew Jinki to be from the last time he had looked around the room for him. He found Jinki’s warm gaze and a sad, knowing smile as the music continued to swell around them. The glass of whiskey in his hand was downed quickly and pushed onto the bar he was leaning against. Jonghyun knew by the way his right hand curled against his thigh, the way his bottom lip was tugged through his teeth, just how much Jinki wished to be close then. 

           Jonghyun watched as people filtered onto the dance floor, couples pairing up to dance slowly to the song, and it was then he smiled at his cousin and excused himself. He gave Jinki one last, lingering glance, before ripping his gaze from him and walking away from the party. He found a large pillar towards the back of the room and leaned back against it away from the party. As his eyes squeezed shut, he thought about how much he had wanted to come to this. 

           It was his sister’s wedding. She had been to his even knowing how their mother would react and he hadn’t wanted to miss such a big day for her. He also hadn’t thought their song would be played in an atmosphere where he couldn’t sweep his very handsome husband off his feet to dance to it. A part of him wanted to go grab his wrist and go back to their hotel room, to be alone and free to be in love like they were. 

           But he knew a few family members found him bringing his best friend to this as a bit suspicious, including his mother who asked way too many questions about Jinki’s wedding ring and his missing wife. He took a deep breath as he curled his fingers around his wedding ring on the chain he fished from under his suit. He could get through this and have fun. Even if he couldn’t, the thought that he was going home with Jinki made it all the more bearable. There was smile as he walked back around the giant column towards the party.

\-----

           The light by the door gave Jonghyun just enough light to untie his shoes slowly. His back hurt slightly and his head pounded just a little. He wasn’t sure if it was the few cocktails he had or that really long conversation about God with his new brother in law’s aunt. Just as he was taking off his suit jacket, their song began to play. He looked up quickly, finding Jinki standing there with a charming smile on his face and his hand held out. “Dance with me?” 

           Their hands curled together easily as Jinki tugged him closer. He put his phone in his shirt pocket and placed his hand on his lower back. Jonghyun placed his head on his chest, cheek squishing against him as Jinki held him tightly. “I missed you so much tonight, Babe.” 

           “I know Baby. I missed you too.” He pressed a kiss to Jonghyun’s hair, eyes closing softly, “I saw you leave. I wanted to follow you so badly.” 

           “Part of me wishes you did.” Jonghyun sighed deeply, trying so hard to not cry, but just like every other time, Jinki knew. 

           Jinki leaned his head back in order to look at him better. “Oh Baby, let it out.”

           “I just feel so bad,” He squeezed his eyes shut tighter, sniffling as he rubbed his face further into Jinki's chest. “You deserve to be shown off. You're so fucking amazing and intelligent and beautiful and I just- can't.” 

           Jinki pressed a very long kiss to Jonghyun's hair and tried to hold him as if they weren't as close as they could be already. “I asked you to marry me knowing what it would mean. I love you. I love you so much. Nothing else matters as long as you know you're my entire world.” 

           After a few moments, the song came to an end and Jonghyun pulled away from his chest enough to look at Jinki. He smiled before laughing at how wet his cheeks were. Jinki dipped his head to kiss him softly, lips melding together with familiarity. Jonghyun blinked as the kisses abruptly stopped. “Well, what was that for?” 

           “You called me Beautiful.” Jinki grinned, giving him another kiss before he lifted his hand until his fingers curled around Jonghyun's wedding ring on the chain around his neck. With quick movements, he had the ring free of the chain and slipping it onto his left ring finger. “There. Back where it belongs.”

           “I hate taking it off.” 

           “I know,” Jinki mumbled as he dipped his head to kiss at Jonghyun’s neck. “I love seeing it on your finger. I’m so proud to be married to you.” 

           “Keep saying things like that, I dare you.” Jonghyun let out a little laugh, pushing his fingers into Jinki’s hair, eyes closing as he curled toward him. 

           “I’m the luckiest man to have you. Holding your hand and knowing you’re all mine, I’ve never wanted anything else. You’re breathtaking, so pretty the room just brightens when you walk in.” 

           “Babe~”

           “You also give the best head.” 

           “Jinki!” He smacked his chest as if scandalized. 

           “Alright, then,” Jinki’s laughter was deep and breathy, hands tight in Jonghyun’s shirt. “Can I lay you on this bed and do unspeakable things to you, Baby?” 

           “As long as they’re dirty.” 

           With a snort, Jinki lifted his head, grinning. “Isn’t that why you married me?” 

           Jonghyun caught his bottom lip between his teeth, the song had come to an end. “Among many other things, my dear.” 

           Jinki tossed his phone on the small couch along the window and grinned as Jonghyun pulled him down by his tie, capturing his lips quickly.


End file.
